Love Takes Two
by Mrs Mustang
Summary: [Hughes x Roy] A series of Hughes x Roy one shots. Yaoi. M for sexual content. Please R&R.
1. A Little Too Perfect

**Main Title:** Love Takes Two  
**Author: **Mrs Mustang  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never have, and never will. This is for entertainment purposes only and not for momentary gain. So don't you sue me. Thank you.  
**Main Genre:** Romance  
**Main Pairing: **Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang  
**Main Rating:** M, for sexual content.  
**Main Warning:** Yaoi, yadda, yadda.

**Title:** A Little Too Perfect  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairings: **Maes/Roy  
**Rating:** M, for sexual content.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Summary: **When he thought about it, Roy was a little _too _perfect.  
**Author's Note: **Okay. So maybe I got a bit more hooked up with this pairing than I should. I have a few unfinished one-shots with this couple, and at the time only this is finished. I promise to finish them as soon as possible. There will also be more to come. This is not the first time I write Maes/Roy, but it's the first time I write about them as students at the Military Academy. Yes, you heard right. I'm writing teenager!Maes and Roy. They might seem a bit OOC, because I think I wrote them a bit OOC (hopefully not though). I'm not that pleased with how it turned out. But oh well. I'll shut up now. Have fun reading!

* * *

**A Little Too Perfect**

Sometimes, Maes wondered if his roommate did anything else but study. Sure, once in a while, Mustang accepted Hughes' offer and kept him company at the bar for a couple of hours. Sometimes Roy even got drunk. But how often? Once a month maybe, if he was lucky. Roy was his best friend. They'd known each other for a while, and Maes was probably the only one who truly knew who Roy Mustang was; which was a great honor, because Roy was a great man and friend.

But the only thing Roy did besides being a good friend to Maes, was _(if you haven't guessed it yet) _study. The boy's almost pitch black eyes was _always_ fixed on a book. His fingers was _always_ turning a page or taking notes. And all this was annoying the hell out of Maes. Because the boy really needed to loosen up. He needed to chill, to give the books a rest and enjoy life like anyone else. Maybe get a girlfriend or something like that.

When Maes wasn't at their room, looking at Roy study, he hung out with a group of guys and girls, and a time or two, the girls had talked about Roy. It wouldn't be hard for him to get a girlfriend if he tried.

Maybe he should do that, get him a girlfriend? Or at least try to hook him up with some girl. Maybe that would help him loosen up a bit.

As he watched Roy study, he remembered Gina's birthday party. And he decided he'd bring Roy there. Give him some alcohol, hook him up with a hot chick, and let the boy enjoy himself.

---

"Roy, can't you leave those books alone for one sec? You've been studying awfully much lately - as _always_, I might add -, and I think it's time you loosen up a bit. Maybe get yourself a girlfriend, or _something_," Maes said suggestively.

"Look, Maes, I know I read a lot, okay," Roy said, eyes fixed on his book as always. Delicate, thin, feminine fingers turning the page. "But flame alchemy is actually interesting, and I _want _to study."

"You my friend, _always want _to study," Hughes' sighed, and his heart skipped a beat as Mustang's eyes finally met his. Such a short and intense look. It made him uncomfortable but at the same time warm inside.

Roy opened his mouth, as if to say anything, then closed it. It felt like the right time, the right time to tell Maes that he liked him, probably more than a friend. But as always, he backed out.

Maes raised up, walked over to his friend and patted his back. "I'm telling you, Roy, you need to chill. Come with me to Gina's birthday party, and I promise you we'll have a good time."

"And an awful headache in the morning. No thank you, Maes."

"Okay then, what about this; we go to her party, and we'll go home whenever you want to."

---

So Roy had agreed to his offer, he was drinking, he was tipsy, he'd made out with a girl named Sarah, who now was hanging on his shoulder, but it didn't look like he was really enjoying himself. He looked uncomfortable and Maes could tell he didn't really like the girl who was hanging all over him. It wasn't hard to figure out. Everyone who knew Roy could tell. But then it hit him. _He_ wasthe only one who really knew Roy.

He'd also noticed the looks Roy every now and then shot him. Those _please-come-and-help-me-looks_, mixed with some other look he couldn't remember having seen before.

"Roy, enjoying yourself?" Maes asked casually as he approached and smiled as he saw the relief in his friend's eyes. The girl made an unpleasant grunt as Roy shook her off of his shoulder, and turned his attention to Maes.

"Yeah," he lied. "But I'm not feeling very well. Is it okay if we head back now?"

"Sure buddy," Maes smiled, and almost burst out laughing as the girl - _Sarah _- bent up to kiss Roy goodbye on the lips, but hit his cheek instead because Roy turned his head another way _(Maes could've sworn Mustang did it on purpose)_.He waved her goodbye and told her _maybe _he'd call her sometime.

"So, did you have a good time," Maes asked when they were outside.

"I guess," Mustang shrugged. "Didn't see you that much though," he added miserably.

"Did you go there to see me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, and stopped to look at Mustang. "You see me all the time." Roy turned his head away, and Hughes could tell he was blushing.

"You're quite stupid to be a smartass," Mustang said, turning his head around again, to meet Hughes'. Maes watched Roy turn his head up. He watched as the younger male's lips parted. And he watched as Roy's eyes closed and as he kissed him. As Roy kissed _him_.

Roy let go of his friend's lips. He'd finally done _it_. He had kissed Maes. But he had to start talking before Maes ran off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" he started and Maes eyed him curiously. "I know it's gross, because we're both guys but … I just couldn't keep it inside anymore. I like you Maes Hughes, probably more than I should."

Hughes wasn't sure what to think. Yeah, it was kind of gross. But it had felt nice. It had felt _really _nice. And now, he saw Roy with different eyes. Had Mustang's kiss awakened something in him he didn't know existed? When he looked at Roy now, he didn't only see a scrawny boy with black hair and dark eyes. Oh no. He saw a beautiful, pale boy with soft skin longing to be touched. He saw wet lips wanting to be kissed. He saw ebony, silky strands waiting to be played with.

"Don't run away," Roy pleaded. "I'm really sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me again. I can move out if you-"

"Oh, shut up," Maes smirked, pushed Roy closer with the hand he'd sneaked behind the other man's back, bent his head down and kissed him.

"We should go," Mustang said, breaking the kiss. "Before anyone catches us out here." Maes whined and tried to kiss Roy again, because really, he was having a good time kissing Mustang and he didn't want to end it so soon. But Roy pushed him away. "I'm serious, Maes. Let's go back to the room, we can, uh… kiss more there, if you want."

"Fine," he sighed. "But can I at least hold your hand on the way back?"

"But what if-"

"I don't care. Now hold my hand."

---

Never had he thought he'd fall in love with Roy Mustang. And it all happened so soon even. Now that he thought through it, Roy had given him lights hints of his feelings a long time. And he was stupid not to have seen them. But luckily for him, Roy had found courage enough to kiss him.

It was all new to Maes, because he wasn't really attracted to guys. Roy was just an exception. Because Roy was Roy and Roy was _perfect_. When he thought about it, Roy was a little _too _perfect.

The fact that they were both guys should scare him. But it didn't. In his opinion, gender shouldn't matter when it comes to love. Unfortunately, not many shared his view on such matters. But he didn't really care what other people thought as long as Roy loved him and vice versa.

He looked down on the man sleeping on his chest. He could see the sun permeate through the curtains. Had he really been up thinking about Roy all night? Anyhow. He needed a shower. He was sticky with semen, thanks to Roy. So he placed a sweet little kiss on his new lover's cheek and headed for the dorm showers.

---

He was about to dry himself when Mustang came. He looked tired and he smiled shyly when he noticed Hughes. Roy walked casually over to him, his towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Sorry I ran off like that without telling," Maes whispered. "But you looked so cute so I didn't want to wake you up." Roy grinned and stripped. Maes knotted a towel around his waist, gathered his clothes and bent down to give Roy a quick kiss.

"Not in here," Roy hissed.

"Don't worry, buddy. There's no one here."

"But… Ah, fine. Anyway. Care to wait for me? I'll be quick."

"Sure."

---

When they got back, Roy went straight to his books and Maes let out a whine. Really, all he wanted now was to feel Roy, which was all Mustang's own fault, and the first thing he does when they get back is study. He didn't even give Maes a kiss. And above it all, he has to be so damn sexy, with only a towel around his waist.

He watched as Roy shifted, as his towel slipped to reveal the curve of the top of his thigh and the slender muscles underneath that perfect pale skin. A drop of water ran down between Roy's lean shoulders, leaving a wet trail all the way from his shoulders to his smaller back, where the towel was.

Maes had to bite his bottom lip not to let out a small moan. He looked down on his own towel, and could see a small tent forming. He glowered fiercely at the wall and wished Roy Mustang would drop dead for being so damn hot.

Roy sighed then, closed his book and walked over to Maes. Hughes was watching every move he made and he knew it. He laid his hands on the other man's shoulder and he pushed him firmly down on the bed. Maes' eyes glowered of confusion, but it didn't take long before a smirk found its way to those perfect lips.

Roy climbed on top of him, and he could feel his friend's erection poke him in the cleft of his ass. Maes yanked him down for a kiss, and he wholeheartedly returned it.

Maes groaned, sliding his tongue against Roy's as his hands came up to cup a cheek of that perfect ass in each hand. He massaged it and earned several loud moans. His hips rocked forward, earning another moan from the perfect man above him. He tugged and Roy's towel came off, which was discarded on the floor.

---

"I think I am in love with you," Maes admitted as Roy cuddled him. The youngest of them giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied.

"Are you in love with me, too?"

"Definitely."


	2. Still Loving You

**Title:** Still Loving You  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Pairings: **Maes/Roy, implied Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang  
**Rating:** M, for sexual content.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Summary: **He was working late because he had snuck out for a date earlier that day.  
**Author's Note: **Ficlet #2, which I'm actually quite pleased with. And of course, I hope it pleases you too. Much thanks and such to everyone who has reviewd so far!

* * *

**Still Loving You **

Roy Mustang's office was empty. He was working late because he'd snuck out for a date earlier that day. He was expecting Hughes anytime soon, because he'd manage to tell him by accident he was working late. And as he had thought, the door to his office was being slammed open, by a panting Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Roy didn't care to look up from his work although he could hear the door being locked. But he started wondering when the man didn't slam a pile of pictures on his desk or started talking.

When he looked up he saw Hughes standing there with an expression he hadn't seen on the man's features in years. Roy knew in the instant he looked at the man that Maes was longing to hold him, feel him, touch him and kiss him.

Before Roy got the opportunity to do say something, Hughes was all over him, his face was in Hughes' hands, Maes' eyes bored into his. "I miss you," he admitted, voice cracking. "Miss you so bad." Then he tried to kiss Roy on the lips, but he turned away, so he ended up kissing his cheek instead.

"Maes, we have talked about this," Roy tried, but Maes wouldn't listen. He was already starting to unbutton Roy's shirt, kissing his neck as he did so. Roy really wanted to push the man away, because he knew this would only bring trouble for the both of them.

He knew that if this turned out to something, he would have to get over Hughes once again. Last time he was so heartbroken he wanted to end everything, although he knew splitting up was the best thing, seeing that Gracia was with Maes' baby at the time.

_Oh, how much I wished I could be the one to carry your children, Maes._

And that's exactly why Maes shouldn't be doing this, Roy knew. Because of his lovely wife and daughter. Roy didn't want Maes to cheat on his wife, but he couldn't help but want the man either. Roy had been Maes' lover longer than Gracia had been his wife, after all. And he loved him more that he could describe in words. Maes was his everything. And although they couldn't be together as lovers, they would always have the strong and near friendship.

"Maes, I said no." Hughes let out a loud sigh as he let go of Roy's shirt and looked straight into dark orbs. He could see longing in Roy's eyes too. He sighed deeply and walked around the desk and sank down in the chair Mustang had placed in front of it. Maes ran a hand through his hair before he looked up at Roy again. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what … I just … I fucking miss you Roy."

Roy looked away, not able to look the other man in the eyes. "I miss you too."

"It's been _so_ long," he continued. "And I miss you more and more each day."

"I do too, Maes," Roy said, eyes turning to Maes again. "But we can't do this. You have a wife and a child you care about, who should clearly mean more to you than me! Are you willing to risk all that because of one fuck?" Maes looked away, ashamed of himself. Ashamed of what he was about to do. He loved his daughter more than anything. Though he was more unsure of his love for Gracia. He sure loved her, but did he love Roy more? "I didn't think so."

Roy ignored Maes and continued his work. But when he signed the first paper, he didn't sign it 'Colonel Roy Mustang' as he usually did, but 'Colonel Roy Hughes-Mustang'.

_I am so going to hell._

"Roy, please," Maes begged. "Can't we talk?"

"Maes, I am working, can't you see it?"

"I can, Roy. But I think you need to talk too," he smiled sadly. "Seeing that you signed that paper with my name."

"Fine," Roy said and waved his hand at Hughes. Annoyed now. Mostly because of himself. "What do you want to talk about? The weather?"

"Stop it, Roy."

"Okay then. I love you Maes, more than anything, and I want you _so_ badly, I always do. Every woman I fuck I picture as _you_, and I often moan _your_ name instead of hers," Roy said and waved his hands in random directions. "But I've learned to live with the fact that you'll never be mine again. And when I've finally managed to get over you, you barge into my office and start ripping my clothes off." Maes could see the hurt in Roy's eyes and he felt like an asshole. "Well, you should learn to deal with the consequences."

Roy bent over the desk, and took a hold of Maes' shirt. He yanked him halfway over it and smashed their lips together. Roy had intended it to be a rough and not pleasurable kiss, he really had, but he couldn't help himself. He put all his love for Maes Hughes into it.

Mustang had thought Maes would push him away, but that's not what the man did at all. He kissed Roy back, lovely and passionately, just like he used to do, before he was a married man.

They kissed for a while, tasting what they had been missing all these years. Tongues sliding lazily against each other in an endless battle.

Maes was the one to break the kiss. He was panting and smiling. "If you only knew how much…"

…_I love you and have missed you. _

He gave Roy a quick kiss before he continued. "I know this is very wrong of us to do - especially me -, but hell, Roy. I've been longing _so_ much, and I know you have too." Roy only nodded a silent agreement as he let go of Maes' shirt. The oldest of them walked around the desk, only to capture Mustang's lips once again.

Their clothes were easily shred and tossed away in some unknown direction. Maes had Roy pressed up against the wall, naked and pleading. He was dropping lazy kisses all over his lover's throat and collarbone.

Even though they both knew very well that what they did was wrong, both enjoyed it wholeheartedly. They'd been apart for so long, and it felt _so _good to be one again.

Maes tongue was sliding up Roy's neck and Roy was having trouble breathing. It felt so heavenly. Hughes' tongue went to capture Roy's, and his hands went on a tour around his lover's body, to explore already explored skin. He was about to place his throbbing member at the Colonel's opening, when he realized he had no form for lube, and the added bonus; he had to make Roy ready. As far as he knew, Roy hadn't had any male lovers since him. Although, he thought he'd seen Roy share a couple of _my-place-or-yours?_-looks with Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc lately. But, one could never be too careful.

Roy noticed the fact that Maes didn't know what to do, and let out a rather girly giggle. "The top drawer."

"Oh. Right. Sure," the Lieutenant Colonel mumbled, and whined when he realized he had to leave his former boyfriend alone for a couple of seconds while he walked a meter or two away to get the lube. He kissed Roy again, then ran off to get it.

"Lube, where are you? Come to uncle Maes," he mumbled to himself as he tried to find the small bottle of cocking oil. As fast as he found it, he grinned to himself. "Gotcha!"

Roy could do nothing but laugh at that. Maes could be so weird sometimes. Although he claimed to be rather normal.

He walked casually back to Mustang, dipping two of his fingers into the bottle. When he got to Roy, his hand went straight to the other man's tight ring of muscles. He pressed one finger slowly inside first. And when it looked like Roy could take another, he pushed his middle finger in too.

When he was done preparing Roy for something a lot bigger, he poured oil onto his hard on, making it slick with lube. Then, he positioned himself at the opening, and waited for Mustang to slide down onto it. It didn't take long before he did, and he didn't have to wait long before he could rock his hips and burry himself deep within the man either; he was like totally sleeping with Havoc.

Roy groaned louder for each thrust his lover made, and he didn't care. They were alone at the HQ after all. To gain some balance, he laid both his legs around Hughes' waist, and brought the man's hands to his ass; so he could hold him up.

Although they wanted the moment to last for eternity, it had to end. Which it did. Maes' hands were cupping one cheek of that perfect ass in each hand, but one had to leave for something better. Hughes seized the leaving hand around Roy's leaking erection so he could bring him to heaven once again.

In a few tugs Roy's cum were all over Hughes' chest and hand. And as his lover came, he could feel those muscles tighten lovingly around his groin and he came too. In the moment of ecstasy he moaned his lover's name loudly, and silently praised any gods for making this happen.

When they were gaining their breaths again, Roy fell silently too the floor. A dreamily look upon his face. "I don't think I'm able to stand up anymore," he smiled. "Good god, that felt good."

Maes looked down on him, only to repeat Roy's actions. When he also were down on the floor, he captured Mustang's head in his head, and kissed him lazily. "It almost felt _too_ good. Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming."

"Good," Maes chuckled. Hughes laid his hand around his lover and brought Roy's head to rest on his shoulder. "I love you, but you know that, right?" he whispered.

"Yes," Roy replied. "And I love you, too. But you know that." After those confessions it didn't take long before Roy silently closed his eyes. But before he did that, he made himself a promise; he was definitely going to call Maes next time he was working late.


	3. Eternal Flame

**Title: **Eternal Flame  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Pairings: **Maes/Roy, implied Maes/Gracia  
**Rating: **M, for sexual content as usual.  
**Spoilers: **None ... unless you don't know who Maes is married to.  
**Warnings: **Lots of FLUFF.  
**Summary: **The afterglow was always so beautiful and they wanted it to last for ages.  
**Author's Note: **Okay. I had this posted as a stand-alone, but since this shit is in fact a collection of my Maes/Roy one-shots, I thought that I might as well delete it and put it in here instead. So some of you may have read it already. It's re-written, but I haven't changed anything major. So if you have read it already, there's no _need_ to read it again. I just fixed it a bit. Hopefully it came out better now that it's beta-ed and all. Speaking of which, many thanks to my lovely beta, **Blackrose Kitsune**. She's doing an amazing job. Enjoy.

* * *

**Eternal Flame**

The afterglow was always so beautiful and they wanted it to last for ages. It was the time when nothing except themselves existed, the bed and the semen starting to dry on their sweaty skin. The silence whispered words of love and commitment, as they lay naked next to each other. Nothing else mattered.

They enjoyed every second in each other's arms. In Roy's bed. In the Lieutenant Colonel's bed that had only been graced by himself and another man.

Nothing was going to keep them away from each other. Hughes would probably get married with a pretty girl and have lots of kids. Roy would probably work his way up in the military ranks. But that wouldn't keep them away from each other. That wouldn't keep Hughes away from Roy's ass that tightened so beautifully around his cock. It wouldn't keep Mustang away from Maes' erection that so delightfully pushed inside of him. They couldn't let go of each other. Not yet.

Roy shivered and clung closer to Maes, seeking body heat, which Hughes gladly and wholeheartedly gave him. The younger man tilted his head up and kissed Hughes right under the ear. Maes sighed softly and let his strong hands run down his lover's back, caressing it with the softness of his skilled hands.

The Major moved one of his hands from Roy's back to his cheek. Rubbing the slightly flushed skin with his thumb before he kissed the same spot, and then moved his mouth southward and tasted the love Roy had to offer.

"You've spent much time with Gracia lately," Roy said as-a-matter-of-factly, cocking an eyebrow in Maes' direction. "You make me feel like a girl."

Hughes laughed and kissed Roy's nose. Maes had recently gotten a girlfriend, a pretty one, too. But he still came to Roy every now and then, not wanting to let go of the man he loved so deeply, as a friend and lover.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking all puppy-eyed at Roy. "You're not a girl." He moved his hand down between them, slid it through downy curls and found his evidence. "No, definitely not a girl."

Roy chuckled. That was so _Maes-ish_. "Because, love, if you were a girl, I would've married _you_," he admitted.

The silence pained Mustang and he wanted to say something, but he couldn't utter a word. Maes' last words had just grabbed his heart and squeezed it. "What are you trying to do, Maes?" Roy finally aked as he began to stroke his lover's belly. "Trying to make me love you more than I already do? I don't think that's possible." Hughes laughed softly, his hand once again finding its way down between them.

While kissing Roy's cheek softly, he began to stroke Roy's erection as he had done so many times before. The youngest of them made a loving sound and bucked his length into Hughes' hand. Roy's cock was begging so deliciously and Maes couldn't resist the urge to lean down and lick the pre-cum off the tip.

"I… I take that back…" Roy almost yelped and looked lazily down at the mouth around his arousal. "I love you. And I love you more each day. Don't tease me like this Maes… Oh God above have mercy…" he moaned.

Maes looked up at his lover and replaced his mouth with a hand, stroking slowly.

He wanted to cry out when he saw the look on Mustang's face. A cross between need and love. Mustang was so _fucking beautiful_ and only a maniac would leave him if he'd been in Maes' shoes. Mustang could turn even the straightest guys gay. Or at least bisexual.

"Thought you didn't believe in God, Roy?" Hughes teased, darting out his tongue, barely letting it touch the head on his lover's dick.

Roy scowled at him. "You know — AH! — this is not helping. You get back there with your mouth or I'll — AH GOD MAES!"

---

"Maes?" Roy whispered, breaking the silence, once again lying in bed, crawled up beside his lover, sticky and sweaty after a second round.

"Uh-huh?" the Major replied lazily as he kissed the top of Mustang's head. He didn't answer immediately; he simply just enjoyed the afterglow once again, and didn't rush to get the words he wanted out of his mouth.

He finally sighed happily and deeply. "You think you'll marry Gracia?"

Maes kissed Roy's head once again. "Maybe."

Roy sighed, turned around and claimed a kiss from the one he loved. "Either way, I still love you, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. And I always will."

_Give me your hand, darling._

Maes clasped his hand around Roy's wrist and lead Roy's hand to his

chest.

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

"Feel it, Roy."

_Do you understand?_

"It's burning for you," said Maes.

_This burning is an eternal flame._


	4. Unloved

**Title: **Unloved  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Pairings: **Maes/Roy, implied Maes/Gracia  
**Rating: **M, you know the drill.  
**Spoilers: **None at all.  
**Summary:** The man Roy was on this day was Maes' own work, and now he was going to _ruin_ it.  
**Author's Note: **Same goes for this as for _Eternal Flame_. It's an old one-shot which has been re-written. No major changes here either. Just a little makeover. Thanks again to my lovely beta, **Blackrose Kitsune**. Have fun reading, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

**Unloved**

_I can do this._

Maes was standing on Roy Mustang's front porch, not sure if he should knock.

_He will never speak to me again… But I have to do it. For _her.

Hughes knocked lightly at the door and waited patiently for Roy to open up. He could hear some girls giggling behind him. He was sure they were just sitting here so they could get a glimpse of the Lieutenant Colonel. Not that he could blame them; Roy was _very _good looking.

The door opened slightly, and Roy's head darted out. The girls gasped in silence and cried out when Roy winked at them. Maes turned around and noticed five or six teenagers sitting on a porch near by. They were watching every move Roy made, and Maes felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Get inside," Roy said as he took a hold of Hughes' shirt and yanked him inside.

Now that he could see Roy's full form, he understood why he had only darted his head out; he was only in his long briefs. Roy sighed and laid a hand on his stomach. "Sometimes it's hard being this good looking," he joked, and began stroking his belly. "Those girls are driving me nuts." Hughes smiled as he stepped out of his shoes. "That's why I'm glad I already have someone precious." He smiled warmly and kissed Hughes sweetly on the lips.

_God, Roy, do you have to make this worse for me than it already is?_

The worst thing about all of this was that Roy was _Roy _because of _him_. Roy would not be the same person if Maes hadn't helped him. Hell, he may not even be alive if not for Maes.

Roy had always felt so _unloved_. His family had thrown him out of the house at the age of thirteen because he wanted to become an alchemist. He had already found himself a Teacher by that time, so that wasn't a problem. Besides from the teaching, he also got food and clothes from his Teacher — but he did not get the thing a child needs the most: _love._

When he was free to leave, Roy joined the Military Academy. There he was mostly teased. Teased by the 'big boys'. Then, he had met Maes, who was also a student at the Military Academy, though he and Roy did not go to the same classes. At first, they just hung out together, but after a while they created a very important friendship that would save Roy in the future.

It was not until then that Roy learned about true love. It was Maes who showed him. It was Maes who showed him what it felt like to be loved, and how to love someone back. The man Roy was on this day was Maes' own work, and now he was going to _ruin_ it.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Roy asked as he took Maes' hand and led him deeper into the apartment. Maes forced a smile upon his lips and shook his head no. "Let me make you some coffee and then we'll talk about it," said Roy as he slipped a hand around Maes' waist and pulled him into a hug. "Whatever it is, _baby,_ it'll be okay." He kissed his lover's cheek and walked into the kitchen as Maes casually sat down on the couch.

Hughes was the only one who got to see Roy like this. In the office he was the arrogant bastard he was known as, but here, Roy was … here he was the _real _Roy. The sweet and caring Roy. Here was the Roy that Hughes loved the most, and he wanted to cry now, because this would probably be the last time he saw Roy like this. It would be the last time he saw the _real _Roy.

"So, what's going on with you, Maes? I can tell there's something

wrong."

_Of course you can, Roy. You know me better than _anyone _else._

Roy sat down beside him and handed him the cup of coffee. Looking worriedly at him through ebony eyes, he laid a comforting hand on the other man's back.

"I'm sorry Roy, I really am," Maes finally said, voice cracking. Roy put their cups down onto the coffee table. The man in front of him was almost crying, so Roy did what he thought was best. He pulled his lover into an embrace, and Maes cried into his shoulder as he tried to sooth him with comforting words.

"Mm, let it all out, baby," Roy said as he rubbed Hughes' back in gentle motions.

Crying usually helped, and Hughes was no exception. After a few more minutes of sobbing into Roy's bare shoulder, he let go of the embrace.

It was time to talk.

"Sorry about that," Maes excused himself as he wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

Roy smiled. "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Hughes broke it. "It's _over_, Roy."

Mustang blinked, then frowned. "Over?"

_Are he and Gracia splitting up?_

"You and me: it's over." Maes looked deeply into Roy's eyes, waiting for the tears to flow, but of course they didn't. Roy was shutting his emotions out. He was shutting his emotions out like he used to do before he met Maes, and they both knew it.

"Oh."

"She's pregnant," he continued. "That's why we have to end it. I can't — I _don__'t _want to — cheat on her when she's with a baby. _My _baby. I wish there was some other way to do this Roy, because I fucking love you, and I sure as hell don't _want _to let you go. You're my precious." Roy was still looked like a zombie, like he had no emotions at all, and it freaked Maes out.

"I understand."

"That's all?" Maes asked in disbelief. "You understand?"

"No, maybe I don't. But it's your life Maes, and I want you to be fucking happy because you're my precious too!" he said, and to Maes' relief he started sobbing. "I have always known that I couldn't keep you forever." He was crying by now, like a child: legs drawn up to his chest, arms draped around them protectively, his face digging in between.

Maes wasn't sure what to do. Should he draw Roy into a hug and comfort him, like Roy done for him earlier? Or, would it be best to let him have it his own way? While he tried to figure out what to do, tears found their way to his own cheeks again. He tried not to make a sound, but Roy had already noticed. The younger man let his legs fall quietly to the floor as he used one hand to wipe Maes' tears away and let the other one rest in his lap.

Hughes once again not know what to do. He was crying, and the man he had recently hurt _wiped his tears away_. Maybe one last time wouldn't hurt? No, he couldn't do that to Roy. That was a selfish thought.

Although Maes had hurt him badly, Roy wanted the man close. He wanted to give him comfort. He wanted to kiss those tears away. Then, Maes moved closer and rested his forehead on Roy's, looking straight into the windows of Roy's soul. His hands moved to Roy's face, wiping away Roy's own tears. "I'm sorry…" Maes said again.

"_I love you_," Mustang replied.

It was too much for him, and all he could do was say, "_I love you too_," and capture those lips, making them his one last time, in a heated kiss. Their tongues were thrusting frantically down each others' throats, and they loved it. They always had.

Roy found himself crawling up in Maes' lap, and he started grinding their growing arousals together in a most loving manner, as fast as he settled down. He broke the kiss, to regain some breath and to remove Maes' glasses. They started kissing again, so fast and hard one would think they were in a hurry.

Clothes were ripped off, and when Maes had his erection poking Roy's entrance, slick with lube, he whispered into the Lieutenant Colonel's ear, "One last time."

"One last time," Roy repeated and slid down on Maes' length.

---

They had fallen asleep on the couch, or, _Maes _had fallen asleep. Roy couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted it to be like this, forever.

Maes' arm was draped protectively around him, his breath warming Roy's chest. He sighed happily. Though he knew he and Hughes would never share something like this again, he knew the man would always be there to support him when he needed it. Not only had Maes been Roy's secret lover through two years, but he had also been his best friend. And that, he would always be.

Maes' eyes opened slightly, and he smiled sadly when he saw Roy.

"I'm going to miss this," he sighed.

"Yeah, me too. But we both know it's better off this way."

"Hm." Maes laid his hand on Roy's cheek.

_One last touch._

"I love you," he whispered, bringing their mouths together in a final kiss.

_One last kiss._

"I love you too."

_There's a last time for everything._


End file.
